


Kintsukuroi

by almayen



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: [post livre 2] Ketterdam était le seul endroit où Kaz Brekker s'était jamais senti en sécurité. Les sentiments d'Inej Ghafa étaient eux plus compliqués - elle avait quitté la ville pour combattre les injustices qu'elle voyait chaque jour dans les rues de Ketterdam, mais voulait inlassablement y retourner. Et c'est dans cette ville - une ville pleine de réfugiés et de laissés pour compte, une ville où Kaz et Inej s'étaient trouvés - que les deux essayaient lentement de reconstituer les pièces brisées d'eux mêmes.





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kintsukuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912867) by [Dolorosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolorosa/pseuds/Dolorosa). 



> Note de la traductrice : Hey ! Me voici avec un nouveau fandom sur cette merveilleuse saga. Mais quel coup de cœur ! Kaz et Inej étant mes personnages préférés, j'ai arpenté les fic de Archiveofourown et je suis tombée sur ce très bel (et très juste) texte. Cet OS ne m'appartient donc pas : c'est une traduction. L'original appartient à la très gentille Dolorosa qui m'a donné son autorisation pour le traduire. Vous pouvez le retrouver en anglais sous le même nom, sur Archiveofourown.
> 
> Disclaimer : Six of crows appartient à Leigh Burdago, et cette histoire à Dolorosa (comme indiqué ci dessus)

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Kaz rentra dans la pièce étriquée qu'il appelait maison. Il avait été retenu dans une taverne miteuse afin de superviser un plan tordu – une idée de Jesper. Sa surveillance étroite avait toutefois payé et une certaine légèreté accompagnait ses pas alors qu'il gravissait les nombreuses marches le séparant de sa chambre. Il défit les trois cadenas, ouvrit la porte, et déposa le paquet qui encombrait ses bras sur la table branlante avant de s'assoir dans le lit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il leva les yeux. Il avait sentit qu'il n'était pas seul au moment même où il était entré dans la pièce – mais l'intrus était une présence familière.

L'intrus était à vrai dire la chose qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui de la sécurité – Kaz ne s'était donc pas montré inquiet.

\- Je suis au cinquième étage, dit-il. J'ai verrouillé la lucarne autant que la porte d'entrée. J'ai déménagé tous mes bureaux, y compris ma chambre, dans un nouvel immeuble encore plus profondément dans le Barrel. Un immeuble que tu n'as jamais vu et dont tu n'avais aucun moyen de connaître l'existence. Et pourtant, te voilà. J'aurais dû savoir que rien de tout ceci aurait pu t'arrêter.

Inej se dégagea du haut de l'armoire où elle s'était dissimulée et tapie tel un chat, et gagna le sol dans un mouvement fluide et assuré.

\- Premier étage ou cinquième… cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi, dit-elle.

Il ne lui demanda pas combien de temps elle comptait rester.  
Elle ne lui donna pas l'information.

C'était un accord tacite passé entre eux deux, qui s'était répété de nombreuses fois lors de toutes ces années depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ville. Ses voyages la ramenaient parfois à Ketterdam, et elle en profitait pour venir le voir, le traquant dans tous les repères où il se tapissait. A chaque fois, ses yeux étaient plus durs et sa résolution plus forte que jamais – la cause en était les nouvelles horreurs que son périple à travers le monde l'avait poussé à voir.  
Elle restait un certain temps – une semaine, une poignée de jour ou une unique nuit – avant de dire au revoir et de retourner à une nouvelle mission. Ces jours et ces heures semblaient être hors du temps, comme un bref moment où ils mettaient tout deux leurs vies de côté pour s'arrêter et se reposer.

Mais il ne lui demandait jamais de rester.

Kaz se décala afin de faire un peu d'espace à Inej dans le lit, de telle manière à ce qu'elle puisse faire face à la porte tout en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Cela était aussi quelque chose qu'il savait sans qu'elle ai eu à lui dire – de la même manière qu'Inej, en s'assayant près de lui, savait lui laisser suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il puisse bouger sans jamais la toucher.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, côte à côte, sans réellement se détendre. La tension qu'ils avaient chacun depuis plusieurs années ne quittait jamais leur corps, mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se sentaient plus en sécurité – en dépit d'un certain sentiment de vulnérabilité.

\- Mon dernier voyage m'a emmené plus loin que toutes mes autres expéditions, dit Inej pour briser le silence. Nous sommes restés en mer des mois. Nous avions entendu une rumeur qui nous a fait naviguer le long de la côte Shu, toujours plus profondément. Nous avons presque atteint les limites de la carte. Mais nous avons tout de même persévéré et nous avons attrapé le négrier. Nous l'avons intercepté la nuit, pendant une tempête.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, ne souhaitant pas se rappeler trop précisément de cette nuit. Elle était toujours aussi engagée pour la cause qui l'avait conduit à prendre la mer – mais la nature ardue et infinie de sa tâche, et le fait que d'autres injustices frappaient le monde malgré des sauvetages héroïques… Tout cela l'avait fatigué. Les sauvetages sonnaient plus comme un moyen d'assurer l'équilibre plutôt que comme des victoires.  
Son zèle était moins ardent ces derniers temps.

\- La plupart des gens libérés venaient du pays Shu ou de Ravka. Nous les avons ramené chez eux lors du retour vers Ketterdam. Mais certains d'entre eux venaient d'un pays dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, une petite île à l'est de Shu. C'était des adolescentes, toutes cousines ou sœurs et appartenant à la même communauté, un petit village du littoral dont les habitants vivent de la mer. Leurs familles étaient si soulagées de retrouver leurs filles qu'ils nous ont offert des cadeaux.

Inej se leva du lit afin de se saisir d'un paquet qu'elle avait laissé en haut de l'armoire.

\- Leur poterie est particulière, dit-elle en ouvrant le paquet. Si quelque chose se brise, ils ne le jette pas. Ils n'essaient pas de recoller les pièces en tentant de cacher les fissures le plus possible. Ils assemblent les fragments avec de l'or, pour que la réparation deviennent source de beauté.

Elle plaça la délicate pièce dans les mains de Kaz. Il s'agissait d'un bol vert de taille moyenne, ceinturé d'or.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, dit Inej. Je ne peux pas l'emporter sur le bateau, donc je veux que ce soit toi qui l'ai. Garde le, vend le, met y l'argent de paris truqués que tu auras collecté… je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que tu l'utilise d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Kaz fit tourner le bol encore et encore de ses mains gantées. La bande d'or brillait à la lumière de la lune qui parvenait de la lucarne. Inej ramena ses genoux sous son menton, comme si elle essayait de se faire la plus petite possible.

\- Parfois, chuchota-t-elle, cela se termine de cette façon. Leurs familles sont reconnaissantes, elles nous nourrissent, nous accueillent et nous font des présents. Parfois elles essayent même de nous payer. Et parfois… parfois nous découvrons que ce sont leurs familles qui les ont vendu en esclavage – par cupidité, par peur, par désespoir. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils ne souhaitent pas retourner dans leurs familles. Je t'ai dit que le dernier sauvetage comprenait des Shu et des Ravkans. Certains Ravkans ont été trahi de cette façon. Nous leur laissons le choix : nous rejoindre dans l'équipage et lutter contre la traite. Ou essayer de se construire une nouvelle vie à Ketterdam. Nombre d'entre eux choisissent Ketterdam – ils sont dans le bateau en ce moment, mais demain j'irai trouver les réfugiers Ravkans pour voir s'ils peuvent trouver un foyer dans cette communauté. Mais leurs propres familles Kaz ! Leurs propres familles leur ont fait ça ! Ils les ont arraché leur maison… et même si nous avons arrêté les esclavagistes, leurs familles vont continuer de vivre leur vies, alors qu'ils ont condamné leurs propres enfants, frères ou sœurs à l'exil. Parfois… j'ai parfois l'impression que le monde est brisé.

Kaz tenait toujours le bol. Il se leva doucement, calmement – comme toujours lorsqu'Inej était là, il savait qu'il devait éviter les mouvements brusques et soudains, mais plutôt lui faire comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il plaça son cadeau sur la table, avant de lui faire face.

\- Peut-être que cela sera un exil pour eux, dit-il. Il est difficile de s'habituer à Ketterdam. Du moins pour certains. Mais je suis toujours là, Jesper est toujours là, et Wylan aussi. Même si d'entre nous il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un natif, je ne pense pas qu'il ai considéré cet endroit comme une maison avant son passage à nos côtés dans le Barrel. Et comme tu le sais, Nina est rentrée – même si elle dû aller aussi loin que Ravka pour réaliser que ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit où elle pourrait rester. Peut-être qu'il en sera de même pour ton dernier paquet de rescapés Ravkans.

Comme toujours, il laissa de nombreuses choses sous silence. Comme leurs rencontres, leurs conversations remplies de non-dits et de sous-entendus… Comme l'espace entre eux.

Ketterdam, leur Ketterdam, une ville de décadence et de recoins sombres, de tavernes obscures, de canaux secrets et de rumeurs, de négociations… Leur Ketterdam était l'endroit où l'on venait lorsque toutes ses options avaient été épuisées. C'était une ville d'exilés, de réfugiés, de paria, de personnes perdues et brisées, qui avec de la chance et le bon nombre d'or pouvaient s'en sortir. C'était un endroit qui avait sauvé Inej du destin qui l'attendait en premier lieu. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais – mais Ketterdam était devenue un foyer. Ses sauvetages héroïques n'étaient rien qu'une sorte de moyen pour elle de se prouver qu'elle était digne de revenir dans la ville et d'y rester pour de bon.

Kaz craqua une allumette afin d'embraser la lampe de la chambre. La lumière vacilla avant d'illuminer la pièce et Inej, enroulée sur elle-même sur le lit. Doucement, elle se leva précautionneusement pour le rejoindre au niveau de la table. Elle toucha le bol brièvement. La lumière faisait parcourir des reflets rouges sur l'objet. Kaz était tendu, son visage restant sombre malgré la flamme de la lampe.

\- Je crois, dit Inej, que je suis presque prête à rentrer à la maison. Encore un voyage… encore un sauvetage, juste un… et ensuite je vendrais le bateau ou je le donnerais à d'autres qui voudraient continuer mon travail. Encore une expédition, et je reviendrais. Pour rester.

Elle posa sa main sur la table, comme une question. Après quelques secondes, Kaz y répondit en enlevant ses gants et plaça ses mains près des siennes. Il y avait toujours un espace entre eux – leurs mains ne se touchaient pas, mais l'air semblait danser autour d'eux, chargé d'or et de lumière. De son autre main, Inej retira ses couteaux et les déposa à côté des gants de Kaz, où reposait également le bol fissuré et scintillant. La lumière vacilla alors qu'ils se décalèrent pour se faire enfin face, et trouver le courage de se regarder dans les yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Le Kintsukuroi, aussi connu sous le nom de Kintsugi, est une technique Japonaise qui consiste à réparer des céramiques brisées de telle manière à ce que les fragments soient toujours visibles mais magnifiés avec l'emploi d'or.


End file.
